


Dine With Me

by songsofgallifrey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofgallifrey/pseuds/songsofgallifrey
Summary: Reader is Loki's fiancé living on Asgard. After he teases you at the dinner table, the two of you head off to the nearest room - which happens to be Thor's room. A sex contest begins. (This story contains a threesome with the Brodinsons, so if that's not your cup of tea, move along. Thor and Loki are very comfortable with each other here, lots of brotherly banter and taunting each other.)





	Dine With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous request for my writing Tumblr page (nerdyfandomfics). I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it.

Song inspiration: Digital Daggers - “State of Seduction”

………………………………..

“Thor, my son, I am so proud of the way you dealt with the ambassadors from Vanaheim today. They’ll likely never try to cross us again.” The Allfather smiled at Thor, who was sitting across from you at the small dining table, and Queen Frigga nodded in agreement.

You lost track of the conversation and tried to focus on your dessert as Loki nonchalantly trailed his fingertips on your thigh through the fabric of your skirt. He was sitting on your right, sipping wine from his golden chalice, apparently making good on the promise he gave you before the two of you came to supper - that he was going to make you regret teasing him in front of his father earlier. You weren’t sure if you were going to be able to get through the meal without giving yourself away, if he kept this up.

Your skirt front easily pushed up above your knees and gathered in your lap under the table with a nudge of magic from Loki. Your skin tingled with restless energy when cold fingers finally touched your flesh. He curled his fingers and scratched his nails up your leg, the sensation shooting straight to your groin. You turned your head slightly to the right to cut your eyes at him, and he squeezed your thigh, his pinky tracing the edge of your underwear. Loki wasn’t looking at you, and instead was talking to Frigga about some meaningless change to something in the gardens. You decided to listen.

“It’s (Y/N)’s favorite, and I think she would love seeing it in the garden under our window to remind her of home,” Loki said, his fingers slipping under the silky material of your underwear, completely hidden by the ornate tablecloth. His large hand cupped your mound and squeezed, making you jerk. “Wouldn’t that be lovely, darling?” he asked, and turned his head to look at you trying not to squirm. You had only a vague idea what he was talking about but you answered anyway.

“Y-Yeah, sure,” you stammered. Loki slipped his middle finger into your center, dragging it down through your soaking wet folds and back up to trace lazy circles around your clit. You darted your eyes around the table and saw Frigga was staring at you expectantly. “It, uh - ahem - it’s my favorite.”

“I’ll make sure to have one of our gardeners retrieve some bulbs of it from Midgard when it comes into season. I want to make sure you’re as comfortable and happy here as possible, (Y/N).” The Queen smiled broadly at you and you tried to reciprocate, your smile quickly turning to a bared-teeth grimace when Loki slid his finger down and up at an angle, easily slipping it and a second into your scorching core. You held his wicked gaze and realized he wasn’t going to take the attention off of you yet, and he wasn’t going to stop until he made his point.

“Thank you, Your Majesty, I really do appreciate everything you’ve done to help me adjust,” you said, perhaps a bit too quickly, given the look Frigga gave you.

Thankfully Odin changed the subject, and they all began discussing an upcoming diplomatic trip somewhere you hadn’t heard of. You let your eyes flutter shut for a moment to enjoy the delicious feeling of Loki’s fingers inside of you. He crooked his fingers up toward your pelvic bone and dragged them against the spot that made you see stars, all the while talking to Odin about what clothes to bring for the climate wherever they were going. Your breathing started to come a bit faster, and you involuntarily let out a little moan when Loki pressed the heel of his hand against your aching clit. Much more of this and you were going to come undone right there at the dinner table.

Thor cleared his throat discreetly and your heart skipped with embarrassment when you opened your eyes to see him staring at you, his eyebrow quirked up in amusement. Loki was still discussing travel plans with Odin and Frigga; you cursed his ability to seamlessly multitask and shifted your hips to try to get him to stop, but that only made him grip you harder.

“(Y/N), you look like you don’t feel well,” Thor said, smiling. “I hope my brother isn’t working you too hard teaching you about life in the palace.” You knew he had an idea of what was going on under the table but you weren’t about to admit it to him.

Loki’s movements were starting to create a sound now, your slickness coating his hand and making an obscene wet noise every time his fingers changed direction. It was distracting, and you had to force your thoughts to form a coherent sentence so you could answer Thor. “Trust me,” you told him, trying to keep a straight face, “he may be the god of mischief in name, but he takes good care of me.”

Thor winked knowingly and turned his attention to his mother, complimenting her on the choice of menu for the evening. It felt a bit awkward that Thor knew what Loki was doing to you, but it wasn’t as if there was anything you could do about it, and at least he wasn’t making a scene or attracting attention to it.

You allowed yourself to enjoy the moment again, biting your lip tightly this time as you set your eyes aimlessly at the opposite wall. A tight coil of pleasure was gathering low in your belly, and you didn’t know how much longer you could last. Now that Odin’s attention was on his wife, Loki was staring at you, his chin resting in his free hand, his icy blue eyes filled with a penetrating heat that kept you willingly at his mercy.

Now that no one was watching he put more motion into his work, his shoulder and arm moving conspicuously as you gripped the table and tried not to cry out. Those talented fingers pressed further into you, then back out to circle your clit again. Loki used his thumb and pinky to spread your lips apart, exposing the taut bundle of nerves to the open air, and flicked the tip of it repeatedly with his middle finger, making you jump slightly with each touch. He was looking deep into your eyes, as though he was willing you, daring you, with his mind, to come for him, right there in front of his family. You bit down on your tongue to keep from gasping when he changed his technique, and used the tips of his thumb and his index and middle fingers to encircle your clit and stroke it with maddening speed. After a few seconds you could feel your orgasm start to build, and you held your breath, waiting for it.

Then, just before your peak, a breath from the edge, he stopped and pulled his hand away.

You stared daggers at Loki as he wiped his hand clean with his napkin and resumed talking to his brother like nothing happened. Something or other about the sparring field. You couldn’t keep up, your brain still flooded with adrenaline and endorphins. Your cunt throbbed with unsatisfied need and you couldn’t think about anything else.

“How does that sound, darling?” You blinked, realizing slowly that Loki was talking to you.

You tried to think of something to say but all you could do was stare blankly at the table. Your head was still spinning and the sudden loss of contact with Loki was making you feel a bit dizzy. Abruptly you rose to your feet, your chair squeaking loudly on the floor, and excused yourself from the table. Odin looked concerned at your sudden change in demeanor as you stormed out of the dining room. “You may want to follow her, Loki, she looked like she might be sick,” he said, and Loki nodded and came after you.

In the hall, out of sight and earshot of the family, Loki grabbed your wrist to stop you and your mind warred with itself to decide what to do. In a split second, however, your libido won out and you pushed Loki’s body to the wall with a hard kiss to his lips. He groaned and ran his hands down your back to cup beneath your rear and lift you up. Your legs settled around his narrow hips and you ran your fingers through his silky hair as your lips crashed together in fevered kisses. It wasn’t enough, you needed more of him. Unable to form words, you whimpered against Loki’s mouth and he began to walk you both down the hall toward the nearest door, fumbling with one hand to reach the knob and open it. Once inside, he slammed the door shut and lowered you to your shaky feet.

Loki broke free of the kiss to attack your exposed throat and pepper it with bites and kisses. “I warned you,” he growled against the flesh of your neck, “that you’d come to regret teasing me in front of my father.” He opened his mouth wide and planted it on the flesh beneath your ear, sucking on it hard to leave his mark. You whined loudly at the painful pleasure of it and reached for the tented crotch of his leather trousers, palming the hardness he was pressing desperately into your hip.

All sense of control gone, Loki took the top of the bosom of your dress in his strong hands and rent the thin fabric in two all the way down to your waist. From there it was easy for him to pull your strapless bra down to pay special attention to your breasts. You held his head against you as he lavished one nipple with his tongue, swirling around it and dragging his teeth against it, driving you mad. His free hand busied itself with your other nipple, tweaking it gently and pinching it between his pointer and middle fingers to rub the tip with his thumb. You were panting loudly, brief moans finding their way out in the fog of ecstasy that was clouding your mind. You didn’t realize he was pushing you backward until the back of your knees touched a bed and you fell back in surprise.

Loki stood above you between your dangling legs, grinning sinfully as he started unbuckling his formal armor. Just as his long green cape floated to the floor, you heard a man clearing his throat, and you both looked at the same time to see Thor leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

You scrambled to cover yourself with your torn dress, but Loki didn’t budge. “What do you want, brother?” he spat impatiently at Thor. “(Y/N) and I are a bit busy right now, so if you’re not going to join us, go away.” He grasped your outer thighs and pulled you closer to him posessively.

You looked from one brother to the other, hoping that Loki threw out the sharing idea as a joke. Neither of them laughed.

“Loki, for one, in case you haven’t noticed, this is my bedroom. Secondly, don’t make suggestions you can’t follow through on.” Thor smiled and tucked one hand into the waist of his trousers.

Loki looked around for the first time and saw unmistakable evidence that you two had, indeed, stumbled into Thor’s chambers without realizing it. A red cape draped over the chair in the corner. A brush with blonde hair in it on the dresser. The poster on the wall with Thor’s name in runes.

You covered your face with your hands, feeling your cheeks flush hot and red with embarrassment. “So sorry, Thor,” you said from between your fingers. “We’ll get out of here.”

“I never said anything about you having to leave, my dear future sister.” Your eyes widened as Thor turned and shut the door. He walked over to his chair and took a seat, resting his ankle on the opposite knee, and gestured to Loki for him to continue. “As you were.”

Loki gave you a question mark look with his eyes. _Is it alright if he watches?_ Something about the idea of Thor being right there, watching you and Loki doing something so intimate and private, both unnerved you and excited you. An image flashed in your mind’s eye of Thor stroking himself as he watched, the huge muscles in his arm flexing, sweat dripping from his forehead into his long blond hair from the effort of holding back his pleasure in front of his brother. It felt so taboo, so wrong, but a part of you still wanted it. You nodded, and Loki chuckled delightfully, leaning down to bury his face between your breasts.

“You’re in luck, brother,” Loki said, and turned his head to look at Thor, resting his cheek on your chest. “Tonight you get to watch and learn from the Silvertongue just how it’s done.” To emphasize his point he dragged that famed tongue up the valley between your breasts, all the way up to your ear, and you arched your back and rewarded him with a breathy moan.

Thor laughed and leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. “I hardly believe there is anything you could teach me, but please, do demonstrate just how much you think you deserve the title.”

The challenge ignited a flame in Loki’s eyes, and you returned the grin he wore at the thought of upstaging his brother at something in which he knew Thor was no match for him.

With a wave of Loki’s hand your dress and underclothes were gone. The room was warm, but you shivered under the lustful gaze of the two Princes. “I want you to be as loud as you feel like being, darling,” Loki purred, stroking his hands up the inside of your thighs to spread them wide for him. “Show Thor what it sounds like when a woman reaches her pleasure at the tip of a tongue.”

Loki knelt down between your legs, the bed coming up to his chest, and stroked his soft hands slowly up your inner thighs, spreading them wide for him. “Mmm, brother,” he purred, “doesn’t she look ravishing, all spread out and ready to be eaten?” He took your right thigh, the one he left red fingertip marks on at dinner, in his strong left arm and lifted it up to his mouth. “Just… delicious.” He growled and bit the tender flesh halfway between your knee and your center and you cried out, the jolt of pain quickly giving way to pleasure as Loki planted kiss after wet kiss in an agonizing trail up your leg. You began to pant heavily, your hands grasping at the soft material of Thor’s comforter so hard your knuckles turned white.

Once he repeated on your other leg, you couldn’t stop yourself from wriggling your hips to try to direct Loki’s attentions a bit further up. Loki’s trademark was to tease you until you were practically weeping - and you doubted very much that he would be any different this time, since he was showing off for his brother. At last, his fingers grazed over right where you needed him to touch you, the backs of his knuckles edging ever-so-slowly into the folds of your soaking wet cunt to glide easily over your throbbing clit. The contact made you jerk your legs and moan loudly.

“You see, Thor,” Loki explained, as though he was simply talking to his brother walking down the hall and not deep inside a dripping wet quim, “the way to bring a woman to an orgasm she will never forget is to find her weakness and exploit it.” He slid two, then three of his long fingers inside of you, finding you tight and swollen from the release he denied you earlier, dragging them in and out and curling them upwards to press against your g spot and tear a choked moan from your arched throat. “Theeere it is,” Loki said smugly, and brought the pad of his thumb up to draw teasing circles around your clit. Your hips rotated in circles with it, desperate for more friction. It felt like your entire world was his hand, this moment, his control over you, and it was both consuming and freeing.

“(Y/N), here, she likes handing over the reins, being taken over. Being filled up. Used until she’s raw.” Loki thought for a moment and pointed his head toward the other side of the bed. “Go on over there, hold her hands above her head, and I’ll show you what I mean.”

Thor looked to you for permission, wide-eyed, and in your state of pleasure all you could do was nod. He rose to his impressive height and strode across the room to you, his breathing uneven, standing opposite Loki and leaning over you. Gingerly Thor took your wrists in his hands and brought them over your head to rest on the bed. The grip of his thick fingers wasn’t letting you go anywhere.

It was as if a switch turned on in your mind; as soon as you felt Thor’s tight grip on your wrists, you surrendered all control and your mouth and legs went slack.

“By the Norns,” Thor marveled, his eyes fixed on the abandon on your face.

“Now watch this,” Loki growled. He moved his thumb and wrapped his lips around your clit, suckling it gently, the flat part of his tongue bringing you to bliss. His fingers were moving in and out of you at a blinding pace, filling you to the brim, stretching you out, testing your limits.

There it was again, a pulsing heat from deep within your core, the vertiginous sensation of your orgasm careening toward you like a freight train, and you were helpless to stop it. You threw your head from side to side, whimpering softly as the tingling spread from around Loki’s mouth and tongue. You were close, and he knew it.

You looked up into Thor’s lust-blown eyes, anchoring yourself within them to maintain some grasp on reality. His grip on your wrists tightened and he leaned down to swallow your passionate cries in equally passionate kisses as you came around his brother’s fingers. Thor tasted like the wine he had with supper, and his beard scratched pleasantly against your cheeks. Loki slowed his movements down, drawing out your pleasure as long as possible until your legs began to twitch from the sensitivity. Thor pulled back from the kiss and released your hands, and Loki stood up to admire his work and wipe his chin. All you could do was lie there and let your hands wander deliriously over your body as you came down from your high.

“I have to admit, brother, that was impressive. Maybe you are the Silvertongue.” Thor crossed his arms defiantly. “But I am the God of Thunder, and I wield more than one hammer.”

Loki resumed his position standing between your legs, and ground the bulge in his leather trousers against your center. He looked his brother square in the eye as he slowly thrusted the soft material against you, leaving you mewling quietly. “Oh, but brother, it’s not the girth of the tool that matters,” he growled, “it’s how you pound with it.”

You had had enough of their brotherly banter with you lying naked between them. “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” you groaned. “Can you two not just shut up and let me be the judge of that?”

Loki stopped grinding into you and looked down at you inquisitively. “What do you mean, love?”

“I mean,” you clarified, sitting up on the bed and turning to rest your back against the pillows, “that if you two are going to stand there and argue about who is the better lover, why not have a judge to decide once and for all?”

Thor and Loki stared at each other. “I don’t think that would be a fair contest,” said Thor, “because Loki knows your body much more intimately than I do, and since you two are together then of course you would declare him the winner.”

You had to admit he had a point, but Loki spoke up before you could say so. “What’s wrong, brother, afraid of a challenge?”

You raised your eyebrows at Loki. Thor never turned down a challenge. “Alright then,” Thor declared, “one more win on my side certainly won’t hurt. A contest of love, it is.”

Thor began to unbuckle his trousers but Loki held up his hand to stop him. “This contest, like any, needs a wager and a prize. What shall it be?”

You tapped your chin with your finger and thought for a moment. “I’ve got it. Whoever makes me have more orgasms before they come will be the winner. Loser has to watch the winner have sex with me for a week, regardless of time and place.” You raised an eyebrow at Thor. “Loki is already one ahead of you, so you’ll have to work extra hard to beat him. IF… you’re up to the challenge.”

And there was that word again, challenge. Thor pointed a finger at Loki and issued HIS challenge, a phrase he learned from you. “Oh, it’s on, brother.”

“Now that that’s settled,” Loki said to you, “who would you like to have a go first?”

Thor and Loki stood on opposite sides of the bed, watching you make up your mind. On one hand, sex was always different and mind blowing where Loki was involved. He always kept you on your toes and was all too happy to push your limits and test your fantasies. Without fail, he left you breathless with weak legs and an aching cunt. On the other hand, Thor was a new experience. He didn’t appear to have all that much knowledge about foreplay, as demonstrated by his wonder at Loki’s oral skills, but if rumors were true then he was packing a hammer in his trousers that was as thick and meaty as his build. Loki wasn’t exactly lacking in that department, but a part of you wanted to see if it was true.

“Thor first,” you decided, flashing the brothers a mischievous smile, “then Loki, you can join in. You’re grown men, I’m sure you can share.”

They stared at each other nervously, unsure how to proceed, until you decided to break the ice. You got up on your hands and knees and crawled along the bed to Thor, bending over to give Loki a good show as you unbuckled Thor’s trousers. He was already hard, you could tell from the tenting in the fabric, but you discovered quickly when you released him from the confines of his uniform that you were only half right in that assumption. You took his shaft in your hand and gasped as it started to expand in your grasp until it was nearly the length of your forearm. At full mast you could barely fit your fingers around it. Fascinated, you massaged your thumb over the thick vein running on the underside, making Thor groan deep in his chest. You looked up at Thor and he was smiling at Loki from across the bed.

“I don’t think (Y/N) knows what to do with this much manhood at one time, Loki,” he teased. “You should see the look on her face. I bet she will be as tight as a vir- gah!”

You cut his rant off with your mouth, swallowing as much of his length as possible given your jaw could only open so far. What you couldn’t take in your mouth you stroked with one hand as you reached around to squeeze his taut ass with your other hand. Months of practice with Loki had made you a great multitasker in this endeavor. Thor rewarded your efforts with his gasps of pleasure as he twitched in your mouth. He was straining you, and soon your lips and chin were covered in thick saliva that you used to lubricate your hand. You angled your head up so you could see his face and his eyes were closed, his teeth bared. Thor was obviously trying to control himself; you could see him clenching and unclenching his hands as you worked him slightly deeper each time, so you slowed down so he could enjoy it. Cool, slender fingers prodded into your cunt and you felt the bed sag behind you.

“That’s it, darling, there’s a good girl, show him what he’s been missing,” Loki crooned. He sat on his knees behind you and began to massage your clit slowly with one hand, the other sliding up your back and scratching down again. You moaned around Thor’s cock, and he threw his head back and echoed you with his own growling moan.

Loki continued to taunt Thor as his fingers explored you. “She’s good, isn’t she brother? Those pillowy lips, that hot mouth, so wet and so willing -”

“Shut up, Loki,” Thor hissed through his teeth.

“Oh, but Thor, (Y/N) loves some good dirty talk. Go on, tell her how good she feels wrapped around your cock.”

Thor gently stroked your hair with his big hand as he gazed down at you with hooded eyes. “You feel so fucking good, (Y/N),” he encouraged you, his voice deep and gravelly. “Just like that.” Your jaw was starting to hurt and you could tell Thor wasn’t all that practiced at dirty talk, but you appreciated the enthusiasm so you kept going.

Loki’s fingers were working their magic on you again, getting you all stretched out and ready for his brother, and you nearly lost your rhythm when you felt him slip a third and fourth finger deep into your core and twist them all around. Again you moaned with Thor almost to the back of your throat and Thor had to push you off of him before he came in your mouth right then and there.

Thor took your face in his calloused hands and bent down to give you a kiss, pushing you down to the bed with his body. Loki scrambled out of the way to stand at the end of the bed. Thor’s beard tickled your skin as he kissed lower, exploring your jaw and neck, down to your collarbone. The weight of him held you down and you pulled the back of his shirt up to try to get it over his head so you could see what he looked like. Finally Thor got the hint and removed the offending garment, throwing it behind him onto his dresser. Your hands groped the strong muscles in his back and felt them flex as he slid his hands over your body and beneath you to lift your torso up off the bed. Thor’s soft lips attached to a nipple and sucked hard, making you sigh lustfully. You arched your back, lost in the moment, and you saw Loki standing at the end of the bed, now completely nude, watching you being lavished by his brother with a smile you could only describe as devious.

Thor released your nipple with a pop, his saliva dripping down onto the bed, and effortlessly tossed you over to the pillows. You landed with a surprised _oof_ and laughed. “My turn,” he growled, and pulled his trousers all the way down. You smiled at each other as he crawled across the bed to you, and you squealed when he grabbed you by the hips and dragged you toward his head. “I’ve been waiting for this.”

Thor wasted no time, diving right in between your legs as though he belonged there. He ran his tongue slowly up your slit, raising his eyes up to yours while taking your swollen clit between his teeth. He alternated his technique, nibbling carefully one minute and lapping at it with his tongue the next. It was delightful, agonizing pleasure. Evidently Thor was a fast learner. You looked to Loki and motioned for him to join you on the bed.

Loki’s eyes raked over the sight of you and Thor together, his breathing deep, jaw set forward. He began a predatory crawl toward you, his cock bobbing freely against the bed, and kissed you hard. His tongue found its way into your mouth and you moaned against his lips when Thor pressed his immense finger against your entrance, his tongue still working at a surprising pace. You bucked your hips to take it in and cried out into Loki’s mouth at the pleasure of it; where Loki’s fingers were long, smooth, and dextrous from centuries of being a practitioner of magic, Thor’s battle-worn fingers were thick and textured and they scratched deliciously against your inner walls. He added a second finger and wrapped his lips around your clit just as Loki had just a few minutes earlier, and you let out a loud whimper right in Loki’s ear. Thor growled his approval and picked up his pace.

You couldn’t concentrate on kissing anymore so you ran your fingers through Loki’s hair and pulled him away. “Very good, my love,” he praised you. You opened your eyes and were surprised to see him gazing down at you lovingly. You were nearly there, the pressure of your second climax rising higher and clouding your head. Loki stroked your cheek with his hand and smiled sweetly. “It’s okay, darling,” he said, “I want you to come for him. You look so beautiful like this.”

Loki knelt down and nuzzled your ear, his hand circling around your throat. “ _Remember who you belong to,_ ” he whispered into your ear, making you shiver. His thumb and forefinger pressed firmly into your carotid groove on either side of your neck beneath your jaw, and you smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing. You held your breath as the blocked flow of blood to your brain made you slightly dizzy. Finally, right before your peak, your hands flew to your sides and you arched your back, giving Loki the signal to release his grip. You saw stars when you let out your breath, the tight coil in your core releasing and ricocheting you into a powerful, gripping orgasm. Thor’s fingers pistoned in and out of you as you came, Loki’s trick increasing your pleasure and making you moan loudly for all you were worth.

“Fuck!” you shouted when it was over, more of a groan than a coherent word. Thor took this as his cue to stop and sat up, smiling proudly, his beard drenched with your slick. He wiped his face with his hand and pointed to you, looking at Loki.

“Quality over quantity, brother,” Thor said. “Look at her legs. They’re shaking worse than you did after our first battle in Nornheim.” He laughed heartily, Loki looking unamused.

Loki rolled his eyes. “One means nothing, Thor. Try four, or five, or ten, or too many to keep count. Then you will see what true bliss looks like on a woman’s beautiful face.”

“We shall see, brother,” Thor said. “Now, where were we? Ah, yes.”

Thor knelt over you and kissed you again. When he pulled back his eyes were full of heat and desire. You ran your hands over the rippling muscles on his chest and stomach and down to his iliac furrow, that gorgeous ‘Y’ leading down to his pelvis, and he smiled down at you when your fingers touched his cock. “Are you ready, future princess?” he joked. “This may very well change your mind about who you want to marry.”

“Put up or shut up, Thor,” you retorted.

Without breaking eye contact, Thor wrapped his huge arms around you and lifted you completely off the bed so you were horizontal in midair and pushed the head of his cock against your cunt. All you could do was gasp and moan again and again as his girth slowly slid further inside of you, expanding you more than you could ever remember being filled. You wanted to close your eyes but something about Thor’s commanding gaze kept your eyes on him. It was an incredible feeling, and it was making your head swim. You whined loudly when his cock bumped against your cervix and he stilled himself to allow you to adjust. New sensations threatened to swallow you whole and your fingers sought out something to hold onto. Your right hand hooked around the back of Thor’s neck, and you had to push his hair around so it wouldn’t slip. In your left hand, Loki had laced his fingers with yours in an intimate gesture as he watched.

“Look down here,” said Thor, and you followed his eyes. Between your legs, you could see that even though this God of Thunder was buried inside of you as far as he could possibly go, there was still a few more inches of cock sticking out of you. You gasped, speechless, and turned your head to look at Loki. He had a half-cocked smile, as if he knew exactly what Thor had been packing all these years and was enjoying watching you take it.

You locked your legs around Thor’s waist, looked him in the eye, and nodded. You thought you were prepared, but there was just no possible way to predict how your body would respond to such a brutal assault on your senses. Thor swung your body back and forth and impaled you on him, with only the strength of his arms holding you up. You moaned each time he hit capacity inside of you, and you thought he would tear you in half if he wasn’t careful. Thor found his rhythm after a minute or so and began thrusting into you at a pace that made your vision go white around the edges. As he kept up, sweat gathered on his brow and dripped into his long blond hair, and you could swear you felt an electric charge in his hands against your back. Up in the air in his arms it felt like you were flying, the adrenaline of the imagined danger rushing through your veins and bringing you closer to your third orgasm - wait, already?? Your brain couldn’t keep up with everything he was doing to you and before long you found yourself screaming through a shorter but no less intense climax. Thor made himself stop and scrunched his eyes shut as you clenched around him, breathing slowly to postpone his own pleasure.

“Oh, how cute,” Loki teased. “I wondered why you were famed as the minute man, brother. You didn’t come already, did you? We’re just getting started.” He winked at you as Thor pulled himself out of you and set you down on the bed. You shuddered with the aftershock of your orgasm and laid there trying to catch your breath.

Thor didn’t appreciate the jest. “That’s two for me, Loki,” he pointed out. “You had better jump in while you can or you’ll lose.”

“I’m hardly worried about losing this one,” Loki said confidently, taking Thor’s place between your legs. His hands glided over your familiar curves, reaching beneath your ass to pull you close to him. “I know (Y/N) better than you ever could, and I can make her dance at the end of my cock just as well as at the tip of my tongue.”

Once again you had to listen to their brotherly nonsense. “Hey Loki,” you said, annoyed. “Are you two going to verbally circle each other all night or are you going to fuck me until I can’t remember my own name?”

Thor burst out laughing and clapped Loki on the shoulder. “She has a point, brother. Let’s see what has kept her around for so long, eh?”

“You’re going to eat your words, darling,” Loki growled, and notched himself at your entrance. He had your lower body raised off of the bed with one arm, and his long, lean body draped over yours. He sighed audibly, bringing his free hand up to your throat to give it a gentle squeeze as he pushed into your slick depths with one swift motion. You groaned together, making Loki grip your throat a bit tighter. You were still stretched out and a bit sore after Thor, but Loki still felt incredible inside of you, as he always did. He slid his knees beneath your hips to prop you up, then waved his hand and your arms snapped up above your head, bound in place by his magic. The angle was insane, or at least you thought as much until Loki released your throat and used both arms to push your legs back until your knees touched your chest, everything but your head, arms, and shoulders lifted high. Blood began to pool in your head as Loki pounded into you mercilessly, your cries and whimpers only fueling him.

“You think he showed you pleasure?” Loki’s deep voice shook as he fucked out his frustration on you, and he took your throat in his hand again. You thought he was angry but when you met his eyes you saw he was smiling ferociously. He was thoroughly enjoying this. “Huh? You think his cock can satisfy you?” Loki’s fingers squeezed your throat, making your face turn a deeper shade of red. Being nearly upside down was making it difficult to breathe properly, but Loki wasn’t finished with you yet. “Who do you belong to?” he demanded, but you couldn’t answer him. You were deep within your own world of blurry pleasure, thinking only of feeling Loki’s cock inside of you, his hand on your neck, his breath in your ear. Loki could tell you were going to lose consciousness soon, so he took his hand away from your throat and snaked it down between you to rub your clit. “Who do you belong to?!” he yelled. The touch of his fingers sent a jolt of pleasure straight to your core and Loki laughed wickedly as you came, screaming his name and thrashing against the magic bonds.

Once you were finished, Loki released your bonds and laid you back down on the bed. You tried to sit up and reach for him but you got a head rush and had to lay back down. Your head spun with adrenaline and endorphins, and you started laughing, tears streaming down your cheeks.

“See, brother,” Loki bragged, “that is how it is done. Only a practiced lover can leave their partner laughing and crying from pleasure.” He bent over you and brushed the tears from your eyes. “Are you alright, my love?” he asked you, and you smiled up at him and nodded. You grasped the back of his head and pulled him down to kiss you, and he happily obliged. Loki’s kisses always felt like home to you.

“Well,” Thor interrupted, “now we’re tied, two for two. Time for a tiebreaker.”

“You're the judge, darling,” Loki said. “What do you want to do?”

Deliriously aroused, you came up with a great idea. “I want you both at once.”

The brothers looked to each other and back to you. “Are you sure you can handle that?” Thor asked. 

Loki proudly stroked your sensitive and exposed center, making you jump from the contact. “My (Y/N) can handle anything we can dish out for her, dear brother. Expect no less from the future bride of a God, even if she is mortal.”

“I have a plan,” said Thor. “I shall lie on the pillows, (Y/N) can lie on top of me, then Loki, you on top of her.” 

You gave a thumbs up and sat up to squat beside Loki while Thor took his spot on the bed. Eyeing Thor's cock again, you had to squash the brief second thoughts you had before you backed out. 

Once Thor was comfortable, you knelt backwards between his legs and leaned back onto his chest, spreading your legs wide, and he helped guide himself into you with one hand. You nearly came again right then, feeling him stretch you out in all the right ways, a bit easier this time. Not to be outdone, Loki came over and sat on his heels between your legs, taking you in his arms for a deep kiss. Thor bucked his hips slightly, making you moan into Loki's lips. Loki took his cock in his hand and pushed against Thor's to gain entrance to your cunt and stretch you out even further. All three of you groaned at the same time when Loki reached all the way in.

“Okay, give me just a minute, guys,” you squeaked out, barely able to hold still. This wasn't exactly what you had in mind when you thought about taking them both at once, but this was better. You could feel a slight burning sensation in your core but it was fading as you adjusted to their combined girths.

Loki's elegant face was contorted with effort, beads of sweat forming on his brow and upper lip. You were happy you decided to turn to face him instead of Thor for this; you always loved to see his expressions as he lost control and this was new for both of you. As you studied him you felt Thor reach his arms around you to take a breast into one hand and hold you around your stomach with the other. 

“Okay,” you whispered, and Thor and Loki moved in sync with each other as they held you up between them. You felt each of their cocks rubbing against the other inside you, Thor toward the back and Loki in front, and you took a moment mentally to thank your lucky stars that these Asgardian brothers were not squeamish with each other. Your head lolled back and rested on Thor's shoulder, and Loki took the opportunity to attack your nipples with his mouth. By then you weren't sure whether you were speaking actual words to encourage them, or if all that was coming out was one continuous moan, and you didn't care, as long as they didn't stop. Thor began to cover your bruised neck with kisses as he bucked up into you, groaning deep in his chest as he went faster, deeper. Loki's rhythm increased to a fevered pitch as well, and he grabbed under your jaw to get your attention and make you look at him. 

“I'm going to come, darling, and I want you to come with me,” he whimpered, his eyes blazing. You were getting there, but you weren't quite close to the edge yet. All of that changed when he leaned in and growled in your ear, “Come for me, (Y/N). Now.” 

You fell limp against Thor as you instinctively obeyed Loki, your walls clamping down hard against the two brothers. Loki howled and came inside of you, thick drops of his cum quickly dripping out onto the bed, and he pulled himself out. Thor held you to him with his strong arms and renewed his pace. Loki didn't want to be idle so he bent down until he was almost flat against the bed and took your throbbing, overly sensitive clit in his lips. The sight of it, Loki kneeling between your legs while his brother fucked you senseless, was nearly enough to do you in.

Your voice was growing hoarse so you just whined continuously, your arms reaching up to grasp behind Thor's head to pull on his coarse hair. He was starting to swell slightly inside of you and the erratic jerk of his hips alerted you that he was close to his own release. Thor had just enough time to whisper “I'm gonna -” before he squeezed your body in a rough embrace and roared as he filled you with his seed. 

Finally spent, Thor released you and you fell forwards onto the bed, your entire body shaking. He laid back onto the pillows and closed his eyes, breathing hard. Loki was sitting cross-legged next to you with a smug grin on his face. 

 

“I win,” he said simply, and stroked your back with his fingertips, delighting in the way it made you shiver.

“No… you don't,” Thor argued, panting. “That last one… was both… of us.”

“If you paid attention, it was my command that triggered it.” 

Thor pondered that. “Oh,” he said, deflating. 

“Oh, now don't look too sad, brother,” Loki reassured him. “The rule only said you had to watch for the next week. There was nothing about you not getting to participate. Just call it a learning experience.”


End file.
